This invention relates generally to petroleum recovery apparatus and more particularly to a microwave apparatus for the recovery for petroleum from petroleum impregnated rock, shale and sands.
The only known method for recovering oil from oil bearing shale is to heat the shale by steam or hot water and to extract the oil from the water and oil recovered in the process. The energy required to heat the shale by known methods is so great that these methods are impractical and economically unfeasible for the commercial production of oil.
Additional problems associated with known methods for the recovery of oil from shale and the like are the difficulty and expense of providing heated steam or water at the mining site. Associated with strip mining and other methods presently used or contemplated for shale oil mining is the resultant devastation of the landscape. The environmental impact therefore makes these methods unacceptable.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for the recovery of petroleum from petroleum impregnated media.
A further object is to provide a petroleum recovery method and apparatus wherein a petroleum impregnated media is heated by microwaves.
A further object is to provide a microwave petroleum recovery apparatus which is insertable into drilled holes in a petroleum impregnated media.
A further object is to provide a microwave petroleum recovery method and apparatus which may be used without damage to the environment.
Finally, a further object is to provide a microwave petroleum recovery method and apparatus which is practical, economical and efficient.